


That Thing We Like

by hollybennett123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 1D Kink Meme Fill, Anal, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Felching, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming, Utter Filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, though, it's just like - making a mess is the best part?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Thing We Like

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [2015 1D kink meme](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html) for a [prompt](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html?thread=40618#t40618) which requested:
> 
> _"Zayn really likes when Liam fucks him without a condom, loves the feel of Liam's thick cock inside of him, and the feel of Liam's come dripping down his thighs. Lately Liam's been fascinated by Zayn's hole open and filled with come. Zayn knows he wants something so he pushes Liam into admitting that he wants to try eating Zayn out after he's fucked him. I'd like the descriptions to be pretty filthy, Liam's a bit embarrassed by how much he wants to eat his own come out of Zayn, maybe feed it to back to Zayn, so Zayn tells him how much he wants it too."_
> 
> Poor OP didn't know what they were letting themselves in for. I took 'pretty filthy' to mean 'complete and utter debauchery, come everywhere' and ran wild. This is just complete and utter filth, basically.
> 
> Disclaimer: Remember that any such play is preceded by a) a visit to an STD clinic to get tested (they're really not that scary) and thorough prep, even though these things aren't depicted in this fic, and even then some health risks remain - it's your body and your choice what you do with it, but make informed decisions. Play safe, lovelies. Sometimes it's either unsafe or impractical to do things like this, but hey - that's why fics like this exist, so we can explore our kinks in the fantasy world :3

The thing is, the sex was amazing before, even when condoms were a necessary part of it. Now, though – Zayn didn’t realise sex could be quite this good. This is like some next level shit and he can’t get enough of it. Yeah, the condoms are still handy for when it’s easier to keep things neater and less messy, but sometimes it’s just, like – making a mess is one of the best parts.

Kink-wise it presses all the right buttons for both of them and until recently was definite wank material even if they couldn’t put it into practice, the idea of Liam sliding in bare and fucking him ‘til he comes deep inside, wet and filthy and marking him up; it’s the intensity to which Liam is just so _into_ it too, though, which makes it that much better.

The first time, Zayn had made him wait for it, talking a constant stream of filth about how _good_ it was going to be, how he couldn’t wait for Liam to nut so hard inside him it’d be dripping out after; Liam had gotten himself so worked up that he’d been trembling from it, just a little bit, fingers fumbling and excited as he’d pressed the wet, bare head of his cock against Zayn’s hole and pushed inside with nothing between them. He’d lifted Zayn’s legs up around his waist with gentle hands and fucked him so, so slowly, and for so _long_ , just rocking into him over and over like he was savouring the feeling and looking at Zayn all awed and reverent whenever they weren’t just kissing, lazy and sloppy and breathing the same air, intense like nothing else.

Zayn had eventually come all over himself untouched, giving it up with a quiet gasp after what felt like forever, and Liam had barely lasted a couple more thrusts with Zayn clenching hot and tight around him before he’d come too, pressed all the way inside. After, he’d knelt on the bed between Zayn’s legs and thumbed over his well-fucked hole, smearing the wet there and asking _is this-_ and _can I-_ and Zayn had told him _yeah, do it babe_ as Liam had ducked his head, cheeks burning, pressing a couple of careful fingers inside to watch his come leak out around them. He’d dragged it down Zayn’s inner thigh, watching the glossy wet streaks in fascination, and Zayn had called him _filthy_ with a slow smile and pulled him up to press a kiss to his happy, red-bitten mouth.

And that was just the _first_ time.

\---

Liam likes to watch, it didn’t take Zayn long to realise; likes to watch his fingers or his cock working into Zayn’s arse, gets off on the visual of it. It’s not like Liam’s ever actually said it, as such, but it’s pretty obvious all the same.

“Mm, Li?” Zayn says innocently, rocking his hips up to meet Liam’s slick fingers, prepping him with practiced ease from where he’s kneeling between Zayn’s spread legs. “How about I get on my hands and knees for you? Know how much you love watching me take your huge cock, babes, fucking me raw. Seeing how good it looks splitting me open.” Liam glances up at him, all wide-eyed like Zayn’s just revealed Liam’s biggest secret.

“God. Yeah. I do, please – yeah,” Liam breathes, pushing in deep and crooking his fingers to draw a groan out of Zayn. He pulls his fingers out slowly, twisting them as he goes. “But – after.” 

“After?” Zayn frowns, getting up on his elbows.

“Yeah,” Liam says, trying to look innocent in that way he has where he just doesn’t, like, _at all_. Getting down onto his front, he hooks his arms under Zayn’s thighs and pulls him forward with enough force that he slides bodily against the bed. Liam presses a kiss to his inner thigh, the slightest hint of teeth scraping against skin enough to make his knees tremble, and then he throws Zayn’s legs over his broad shoulders and Zayn’s brain actually implodes or something when he realises where Liam’s going with this. “After I eat you out.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Zayn groans, elbows giving out and falling back onto the bed, because Liam just _goes_ for it, tonguing at him wetly and dipping the point of his tongue inside where Zayn’s already open and sensitive from Liam’s fingers. Zayn had thought that Liam grabbing the bottle of flavoured lube from the bedside drawer was simply coincidence, the closest thing to hand, but now he realises it was a strategic move because Liam is actually, and not enough people realise this, evil. At least Zayn is openly demanding and teasing and filthy in a fairly consistent way; with Liam it comes out of nowhere and it’s devastating. Also hot, but _still_.

“Fuck, bloody hell Li, your fucking mouth,” Zayn breathes, arching off the bed as Liam laughs quietly in a way that’s so muffled it’s more like a soft hum that vibrates against Zayn’s skin and makes everything tingle. When Zayn groans, Liam only presses his face in more firmly and works harder as Zayn tries his best to maintain some grip on reality.

The first time Liam had rimmed him, enthusiastically and spectacularly, Zayn actually thought he might pass out from the pleasure, and while he can handle it a bit better now it’s still stupidly overwhelming; his breathing’s ramped up, chest rising and falling in clear bursts. Liam just keeps on working him over, holding him in place so he just has to take the wet press of his lips and probing heat of his tongue. The way he’s got his legs over his shoulders is a deliberate and cruel way of stopping him from getting any leverage on the bed; unable to ride Liam’s face like he wants to, he just has to lie there and take it as Liam alternates between tiny darts and insistent pushes with his tongue to flat, wet stripes that have Zayn grasping at the duvet white-knuckled just to give him something to hold onto.

“Okay?” Liam asks when he eventually comes up for air, his lips all shiny-wet with spit and lube. Zayn almost doesn’t hear him over the pounding of his own heartbeat and the rushing in his head. He’s so gorgeous like this that Zayn almost doesn’t want to be taken from behind just so he can keep on looking at Liam’s lovely face and sweat-glossed muscles. Almost.

“You should totally fuck me,” Zayn mumbles ramblingly in a way that makes it sound more like one word than five, his ability to be in any way coherent completely shot. Liam just smiles warmly at him before helping him turn over onto his front and hauling Zayn up onto his hands and knees where he wobbles slightly before getting it together and settling into the position. Liam licks a wet stripe over his hole once more to make him shudder, cock twitching and dripping onto the bed below, and then Zayn hears the slick sound of Liam coating his own cock with more lube.

When he pushes inside he goes in in one slow, smooth slide, Zayn open and relaxed enough to take it all in one go but not quite enough not to feel the tender stretch as he opens up around the heavy girth of Liam’s prick. The groan Liam lets out as he watches himself slide in inch by inch goes straight to Zayn’s cock, a jolt of heat that makes the ache of being filled a pleasurable one.

Closing his eyes, he breathes deep to adjust, Liam’s fingers spanning warm around his waist. Liam shifts on his knees behind Zayn, the bed dipping slightly as he gets himself up close and starts up a steady rhythm. He thrusts in and out in slow, measured drags, Zayn letting his body go lax beyond the firm placement of his hands holding him up on the bed so Liam can rock into him as fast or slow as he likes. Zayn’s still a bit woozy from the rimming, to be honest, and Liam can use him however he likes right now if it keeps on feeling this good.

“You look so beautiful like this,” Liam says breathlessly as he picks up the pace, Zayn bracing himself on his palms so he doesn’t get shoved forward. “Does it – does it feel good?”

It’s probably pretty clear how good it feels, Zayn exhaling low little sounds of pleasure under his breath and his cock smacking wet against his stomach, but Liam likes to be told and Zayn wouldn’t deny him that, especially when he’s being so, so good for him.

“Yeah, babe, your big cock inside me, fucking me like this,” Zayn tells him, rocking back into him just the tiniest bit and making Liam groan softly. “No one fucks like you do, Li. Never let anyone else fuck me bare like this before you.”

He’s pretty sure Liam shudders a little bit at that, fingers tightening around Zayn’s narrow hips and making a quiet sound in his throat. He gets rougher after that, and faster, dicking into him hard and deep enough to have Zayn biting back sounds of barely-contained pleasure over the rhythmic smack of skin against skin.

“Right there, babe, fuck me, just like that,” Zayn encourages him, and it’s just so good, his blood running hot and orgasm banking up slow and steady, enjoying the getting there but not in any rush to finish. Liam slams into him hard enough that the bed shakes and Zayn has to concentrate on staying upright, dropping down onto his forearms in a languid stretch as Liam pounds into him. A particularly brutal thrust has Zayn crying out with how good it feels, bracing himself for more, but then Liam’s pulling out and turning him onto his back before he has time to question it, kissing Zayn open-mouthed.

“Wanted your mouth,” Liam pants, pulling away for a moment and then kissing him again. “Like this, I mean. I just really wanted to kiss you.”

Zayn laughs incredulously and Liam smiles against his lips, a hand on Zayn’s cheek as he encourages him to open his mouth wider, tongue sliding against Zayn’s and sucking at the swell of his lower lip.

“Can I try something?” Liam asks him earnestly.

“Yeah, course,” Zayn breathes, just the anticipation and not knowing what’s about to happen getting him all hot.

What Liam actually does is shift himself backwards so he can stand up by the bed, pulling Zayn forward, and for the second time in one night Zayn finds himself with his legs over Liam’s shoulders – only this time, Liam bumps his cock up against Zayn’s hole, pushes inside and folds him nearly in half, driving down and _fucking hell_ , they’ve never tried it quite like this before. Liam can get impossibly deep like this, leaning over Zayn with his hands on the bed so he can fuck down into him, lips parted and face flushed, and Zayn thanks the universe for whatever the fuck is happening right now. The amount of power Liam can put into it from this position is insane, pounding him so hard he’s dizzy with it.

Liam’s biting his lip, sweat on his brow and face tense, clearly holding back from coming; when he slows down to try and get a hand on Zayn’s cock, Zayn smacks it away. “No, fuck me harder, I want to see you come like this,” Zayn snaps. Liam raises his eyebrows but does as he says, driving in harder and swearing under his breath.

He thrusts inside a couple more times and then slams his hips forward hard, dragging their lips together messily and then burying his face against Zayn’s neck as he comes with a muffled groan, endless pulses inside him that have Zayn burning up and fever-hot just imagining.

Liam keeps on taking deep, gasping breaths even once Zayn’s pretty sure he’s done, and then slides out of Zayn’s sensitive body carefully, gently lowering Zayn’s legs off the edge of the bed and then sinking down unsteadily onto his knees between them.

Zayn feels a bit spacey and euphoric despite not even being the one who’s come, the dissipation of Liam’s manic energy and the release of having him come inside him making him all shivery and relaxed at once. It’s rare that he lets Liam come before he does, but sometimes it’s nice, dragging his arousal out that much longer and edging closer bit by bit.

“Oh my god,” Liam groans, an arm spread out on the bed and talking face-down into his bicep. “That was crazy. I love you. I can’t feel my legs.”

Zayn laughs at him, staring up at the ceiling, giddy with it. “M’not gonna be able to sit down tomorrow after that. Don’t think you ever went at it that hard before, babe.”

Liam makes a noise that sounds something like _nggghhh_ , shaking his head. Zayn gets up on his hands, sitting up in a comfortable sprawl, and gravity and the change in angle means he can _definitely_ feel Liam’s come in him now; or, more specifically, running out of him.

“Look how wet you got me, babe,” Zayn says, getting his feet up on the bed while still propped up on his arms, all sprawled out and legs spread for Liam to see. Zayn’s never made any claims to be anything other than an exhibitionist.

“Whoa,” Liam breathes, finally finding the willpower to lift his head, shuffling forward on his knees. “God, Zayn, you look – fuck.”

Zayn shifts himself forward a few inches so he’s balanced close to the edge of the bed and Liam dips the tips of two fingers inside; they go in smooth and easy, his hole fucked loose from Liam’s cock, all gooey and wet with his load. When he slides them in further, more come leaks out around them, dribbling over Liam’s palm and down his wrist when Zayn tilts his hips a fraction and tips his head back.

“God, I just. I want –” Liam starts, but it fades away, bitten back. He fingerfucks Zayn in shallow little pushes, messy and so fucking good against his sensitive rim.

“Want what, Li,” Zayn prompts him, voice shaky as Liam works him open all sloppy and wet, wanting to hear the rest.

“Nah, it’s nothing,” Liam says, not quite looking at him and chewing on his lip. “Just – well.” He’s looking intently at where his fingers slip inside Zayn’s body, licking his lower lip like he does when he’s desperate to get his head between Zayn’s legs.

“You want to eat me out _again_?” Zayn guesses, biting his lip around a smirk because wow, Liam is one dirty little fucker. The very thought of it has him fully hard again, though, and he hasn’t so much as touched his cock in forever.

“I know. I shouldn’t, it’s weird,” Liam says, cheeks burning and still playing with his fucked-out hole. “Never mind.”

“Want you to, babe. I want you to lick your come out of me. So fucking filthy, Li, Jesus.”

Liam glances up at him for confirmation, like he’s checking he’s really, truly allowed to do this, and then gets his hands behind Zayn’s arse, placing his mouth over him and licking so gently, so carefully that Zayn wants to cry from it. He laps at him softly, nothing like earlier but still just as incredible, lips teasing around the rim of him before getting his tongue inside deeper than he ever could when Zayn wasn’t stretched open.

Despite Zayn’s ability to balance himself on his hands while being rimmed being at best borderline, he can’t resist putting his weight onto one hand so he can place the other gently on the back of Liam’s head with his fingertips teasing at Liam’s hair. Liam groans softly into his arse at being held in his place, Zayn trembling around him as it vibrates through him.

“Always look so good on your knees for me,” Zayn murmurs, and when he drapes one leg over Liam’s shoulder to hold him in place Liam actually whimpers against him, licking the come out of him like his life depends on it. Zayn gasps out Liam’s name, elbows giving out slightly on him before he catches himself and Jesus, he’s actually gonna die from this. It’s too fucking good to handle.

“You should kiss me,” Zayn says pulling him off by his hair when it threatens to get too much. Liam’s mouth is all pink and full, glossy with his own come.

“Are you sure?” Liam asks him with a small laugh. “Like, it’s not. You don’t have to, I’ll just –“

“Come _here_ ,” Zayn rolls his eyes, and Liam gets up, one knee on the bed so he can lean down and crash their lips together. It doesn’t taste _too_ bad, mostly the usual bitterness with hints of sweetness from the lube and it’s fine, really. Liam moans into it, licking into Zayn’s mouth to share the taste.

“You’re so hot,” Liam blurts out, pulling back. Zayn’s lower lip is wet with spit and come and Liam smears it across with his thumb, pushing it into Zayn’s mouth, Zayn sucking on the tip of it as Liam looks at him hungrily, eyes gone dark. “God, sorry, I shouldn’t be so – like I shouldn’t have done that, sorry,” he smiles, snapping out of his haze and suddenly looking embarrassed.

“If I wasn’t into it, I wouldn’t do it babe. Love how hot it gets you, watching me swallow your come.” Liam goes a bit hazy and unfocused, watching Zayn’s mouth, and Zayn loves how easy it is to get him riled up.

“Would you,” Liam says, kissing and mouthing at Zayn’s neck in what’s clearly an avoidance strategy so he doesn’t have to look Zayn directly in the eye. It doesn’t stop it from feeling fucking amazing, though, as he noses behind Zayn’s ear and sucks a mark there. “Like – I have this – fantasy, or something?”

“Get on with it, Li, I do want to come sometime today,” Zayn groans.

“If I fingered you after I came inside you would you lick it off my fingers?” Liam says, words tumbling out, biting his lip after like that’ll take it back somehow. His hands stroke down over Zayn’s knees, rubbing teasing circles on the insides with his thumbs. "I've been thinking about it. A lot." 

“Jesus, Li,” Zayn breathes. “You kinky fucker. So nasty. I love it.” Liam looks up at the last part, so hopelessly hopeful that Zayn has to smile at him. “But yeah, I’m up for it. Would it get you hard for me again? Me sucking your fingers clean after you’ve shot your load inside me?”

“Um, to be honest I’m already hard again just from eating you out and talking about this,” he says, shrugging guiltily and pressing their lips together in a way that would almost be sweet if he didn’t taste like the come he’d just licked out of Zayn’s arse. Fucking hell.

“S’that right?” Zayn says, glancing down and yeah – he’s not wrong there. He gives his own cock a slow, firm pull just to take the edge off because it’s been way too long since he got any friction at all, and another because the first felt so good.

Liam kisses him again, and Zayn gets a hand around Liam’s stiff prick. It’s still wet but starting to turn sticky and tacky with lube and come, so he turns his head to spit neatly into his palm, dragging it up the length of it to get him wet. Liam moans and kisses him harder as Zayn wanks him off with fast, tight strokes. “Fuck, you should come in me again,” Zayn pants into his mouth, nipping at his lower lip.

“What?” Liam gasps, still balanced partially on the bed and rocking his hips into Zayn’s fist. 

“In me. Come in me again, fuck your load all up inside me,” Zayn groans. He might be a little bit super into this.

The sound Liam makes is hot as hell, a desperate little needy whimper as his cock jumps against Zayn’s palm. “Keep going, god, please,” he breathes, Zayn turning his strokes faster and rougher to get him to the brink.

It doesn’t take too much longer before he’s gasping out Zayn’s name and grabbing at his fist to still it, abs taut and breath heaving like he’s seconds away from nutting off into Zayn’s palm.

Zayn lets his knees fall apart, balancing himself on the edge of the bed again, and Liam pushes the messy wet head of his cock inside Zayn’s arse. Zayn’s arms are tired as all hell and aching like crazy so he falls back and pulls Liam down with him, braced on his hands over Zayn as he fucks in and out shallowly before pulling out so just the head is inside, nutting inside him with a quiet groan, cock flexing as he empties his load inside of him. He thrusts in and out slowly a couple more times, cock sliding easily through the wetness there, and then pulls out. He’s all shivery and wrecked-looking, so bloody gorgeous, but then he’s slipping two fingers inside Zayn’s arse and Zayn’s brain blanks out as he massages his prostate.

Liam drags his fingers out and replaces them with the fingers of his other hand, feeding the come-covered ones into Zayn’s willing mouth. He sucks on them, licking between them as Liam watches him wide-eyed, and then Liam slides down his body to take his cock into his mouth and that’s just _it_ for him.

He comes moments later with two of Liam’s fingers pressed into his prostate, throat fluttering around the head of his cock and the taste of Liam’s load in his mouth, and it takes him a hell of a long time to come down again.

When he actually gains some sense of his surroundings again, able to think more than _ohfuckohfuckohfuck_ , Liam’s laid face-down on the bed next to him. Zayn kicks him lightly in the shin and Liam responds with a garbled moan.

“Li,” Zayn says nudging him again. This is about as much effort as he’s willing to expend. “ _Liam_. Think you fucked my brains out. Can I have ‘em back, mate?” There’s come everywhere, Jesus. He’s sticky, the duvet’s wet, his mouth tastes like come in a way that’s not entirely pleasant anymore and every part of him feels fucking _fantastic_.

“I’m gonna take, like, seven showers when I’m not dead anymore,” Liam sighs.

“Good dead?” Zayn says, shifting to throw a leg over Liam’s.

“Really good dead,” Liam laughs, turning his head to look at Zayn and then burying his face in the duvet again with a happy sigh.

Zayn tangles their fingers together, squeezing lightly, and decides the shower can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone please tell me why in the fuck this is the longest 1D fic I've written to date? I'm outta control.
> 
> Comments and kudos are _particularly_ appreciated on this fic just so I know you're not, like, setting your laptop on fire with disgust or something ♥


End file.
